Computing devices, such as laptop computers and mobile computing devices, are used for communication, entertainment, work, and a variety of other functions. However, these computing devices typically have limited local storage space, which limits the amount of data that a user may maintain on those computing devices.
Data stored in computing devices may be manually moved to a distributed storage when it is not in use. Furthermore, some data stored in computing devices may be deleted by the user when it is no longer needed. However, moving data to distributed storage can be time consuming, casing inefficient use of a user's time and wasting computer resources, such as battery life and processor use. Similarly, searching a computing device's local storage for data that is no longer needed is also inefficient and wastes computer resources.
Some conventional techniques may reduce local storage consumption by moving files, from local storage to distributed storage, that have not been used or modified for a predetermined time, such as six months. Other conventional techniques may reduce local storage consumption by deleting temporary files, such as temporary Internet files and system files, unused or old log files, based on the file extensions of those files. However, the conventional techniques for reducing local storage generally use rigid rules, often linked to a background process executed by a computing device, to decrease local storage consumption. Those conventional techniques only minimally reduce wasted computer resources and user inefficiencies related to monitoring and maintaining local storage consumption in computing devices.